moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Mrs.Strange/@comment-25036576-20150326222614
UWAGA KOMENTARZ DŁUŻSZY NIŻ NIEJEDEN ART. Jako że nie napisałem tu żadnego komentarza, to nadrobie tą stratę. Tak więc ludziki... czytać. Dobra to co my tu mamy... trzystuletnia syrena z kilku-tonowym obciążenime w butach, która nosi tyle złomu (miecz, naszyjniki, bransoletki, rewolwer, naboje, ostrza, sztylety, noże do rzucania) że dostała by parę tysiaków (chyba 500 zł/za tonę jest)... dodatkowo ma Krakena (w bucie pewnie), statek, duży, w cholerę (skoro statek jest duży w cholere, to Krakten w ch... i bardziej), nosi tyle proszków że zarabiający miliardy dolców dealerzy mogą się schować (plus sama je produkuje), nie jest od nich uzależniona a od kawy (specyficzne, idzie na plus). Gadająca papuga do tego (tak, w bucie), niby casual, ale za to wyglądem się wyróżnia i rozmiarami. Że nie wspomne o tonach płynów, które nosi w butach (cysterna), rum, jad itd... Tak więc... Statek idzie na minus, owszem niby monumentalny, ale w tym tkwi problem. Duży, Mocny, Niebotyczny. Dobra, nie duży... on jest przeogromny. To praktycznie pływająca platforma wiertnicza. Czemu taki musi być? Ok... nie jest jakiś niewiadomo jaki, bo drewniany, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że ktoś tu ma bzika na pinkcie wielkości. Minus. Kraken - Kolejny kolos... kolejny minus. Kraken jest z reguły duży, albo wielki, ewentualnie przeogromny. Ale tutaj "przeogromny" to stanowczo za mało... 3 kilometry. Taaa. No, Kraken potwierdza manię wielkości. Minus. Miecz Kinry - fajny motyw, taki specyficzny mieczyk, plus Wysuwane ostrza - taki żeński wolverine, idzie na plusik, bo choć to częsty motyw, to tutaj ma swoje minusy (ból, obrażeniami). Masochizm soł macz. Plus Proszki - dobre, dobre... niektore mają aż magiczne właściwiości, co sprawia, że łamią prawa natury i poczęści sprawiają, że postać jest dość potężna. +, - ... eee zero. Buty - wysokie buty pełniące rolę kontenera, bądź hangaru. Nie wiem gdzie to wszystko się pomieści w tych butach... rum, atrament, buteleczka z jadem, świeca, noże do rzucania, sztylety, naboje do rewolweru, pieczątka, pergamin, proszki - tona jak nic! Minuuuus, wielgachny. Franceour - ptak piracki niemal jak każdy inny... różni się wyglądem. 0,0001 plusa. Jedziem wygląd: Ładna. Ozdobion alepiej niż choinka na święta (masa medalików itd). Zero Dalej... jako syrena. Ładna, no ale sama syrena nieco... przesadzona. Ma zęby, które potrafią przegryźć wszystko (tak to jest, jak się nie myje ząbków przez 308 lat). Pływa szybciej niż pociski... 600 na godzinę? No za mało... do 900 wyciagnie, do setki się rozpędza w 2 sekundy! Silnik o mocy 1000000KM. Ogólnie minus, duuuuży. Dodatkowym minusem jest fakt, że to całe obciążenie zamienia się w perły... magia kurde! Minus, duży! Umiejętność. Już nie licząc tego, że przegryzie porządny sejf (w postaci syreny), pływa szybciej niż rakieta V1 (w postaci syreny) to jest bardzo zwinna itd (standardowe rozwiniecie postaci) ma wysokie zdolności zabójcy (standardowe w postaciach) no tutaj zero. Jeśli chodzi o ponadnaturalne umiejętności, to są one bardzo fajne np. "widzenie", jeszcze jest ten OP śpiew (choć to od syreny) w którym mind-blownuje każdego faceta (nie działa na genderów i obojniaków). Jednak i tak wszystko idzie na duży plus, specyficzne, fajne umiejetności, niekoniecznie aż tak przesadzone (śpiew działa TYLKO na facetów). Włosy też takie fajne. No, plus, duży. Charakter. Włosy, włosy, włosy! Włosy everywhere! No, ale to takie maniakalne dbanie o kłaki to niezły plusik, reszta średnia, choć rozbudowana. Więc ogólnie plus. Wady! Wady.... są spoko, wszystkie idą na plus, dlatego że są dość nieprzecietne, nieco dziwne, ale nie przesadzone (poza włosami, jak zetniesz, to umiera, bo ma tam tętnice i serce). Tutaj plusik, niewielki ale plus - za umieranie po ścięciu włosów. Koliber też byłby minusem, ale jest wyjaśnione. Plus. Cytaty. No, są. Zero. Ciekawostki są bardzo fajne. Plus. Historia. Ciekawa. Jest tam wplątana masa wątków i postaci, czy to z gier, czy historyczne... tylko nie mam pojęcia czemu każdy uparł się na asssssaassssynów. No, jednak rozbudowanie, fajne opisy, różne wątki sprawiają że idzie to na plus, byłby duży, ale... jak każda postać i ta jest długowieczna, ma mase życia za sobą. Jak prawie każda postać, podobnie z asssssasssynami. Więc plus. Podsumowanie. Mrs.Strange to wyróżniająca się postać. Choć poleciała tu cała masa minusów (ogólny bilans i tak jest dodatni) to postać jest bardzo fajna. Świetnie rozbudowana, niezłe zarysy charakteru i historii. Jeśli chodzi o power... nie jest jakaś OP, owszem Kraken i Mer De Sang jest przeogromną przesadą, ale jednak nie można z nich korzystać wszędzie i zawsze... praktycznie są dostępne tylko na morzu. Dlatego też uważam że to jedna z najlpeszych postaci na tej wiki... Ciekawostka: Mrs.Strange zyskała 3/17 pkt (różna skala minusów i plusów). I tak drogi czytelniku dotarłeś do końca. Brawo, dostaniesz ciasteczko.